


A Tired Messy Love

by Pearl_Chan_Peer



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, F/M, I love angst, M/M, lots of angst maybe ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Chan_Peer/pseuds/Pearl_Chan_Peer
Summary: Rumors spread and their love just became so messy and tiring.
Relationships: Alucard & Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard & Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard/Ruby (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Claude/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Guinevere/Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	A Tired Messy Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I forgot this existed I'm so sorry :(  
> Also I love angst so I hope u suffer :D  
> Thanks for reading<3

Claude knows how much his best friend Granger is hurting and that hurts him as well. He wants to help him because he knows how it feels. He knows how much it hurts to be in a relationship where neither of them is happy. He knows how much it hurts to feel like you don't deserve happiness. Claude knows how it feels like to feel like his heart is too big for his body. He knows how it feels to be in a relationship where it one-sided love. Altho he knows that Granger and Alucard love each other, it's just their communication isn't the best. Claude wishes him the best because if Granger is happy he is as well. Because that's how much Claude loves Granger. Too bad he doesn't and probably never will love him back. But it's okay because they are still friends and that is enough to make Claude happy. Claude would always have the moments they shared in his heart. He would love him from a far distance and he would be there if he needed him. He would always help both Granger and Alucard if they needed it because he doesn't want to lose Granger. So what if his heart hurts every time Granger and Alucard share a kiss. So what if his heart hurts every time he sees them loving each other or even if they are fighting. He shouldn't complain because he could have had Granger if he just confessed earlier. But he didn't so wasn't it his fault? But he will keep repeating it that it's okay. Maybe one day he will believe himself

Ruby feels for both of them, yes even for Alucard. She honestly never thought that she will get over him and to be honest, she is still kinda trying to, but she'll get there. She is strong, so what if she thought that she and Alucard could ever be a thing? It's not like she is hurt or anything. But the truth is, it still kinda hurts a lot. I mean she already knew their relationship was fake, that was the whole point of it. But she thought that maybe Alucard finally could recognize her and maybe see that he has feelings for her as well, not fake feelings but real ones. But when she saw that she was competing against a guy, she honestly didn't know what to feel. Ruby never thought he would be gay and that he would fall in love with Granger, the most mysterious boy in town. She kinda hoped that it would go away but when she looked at Alucard's eyes, she saw so much love while he stared at Granger. That's when she knew that this wouldn't work out anyway. But what did she expect? That anyone would love her? It broke her heart but Granger makes Alucard happy and she didn't want to take that away. So even tho Ruby kinda still loves Alucard, she hopes the best for both of them. Besides, it was never really meant to be. 

Miya hoped every day that Alucard would message her to say how much he regretted his actions and that he wants to get back together again. But that never happened, not once after their break-up did he messaged her. She wanted to call him saying how much she loved him and knows that he loved her as well, but she was too scared. So she waited till he would call her because she knows that Alucard loves her, Miya just knows it. How could he not after all the time they spend together? But then he heard that he had a new girlfriend. A small blond-haired girl with an eyepatch called Ruby. To be honest for a long time she didn't believe it, she refused to admit that maybe Alucard moved on to someone new. That maybe he didn't love her as much as she thought he did. But she knew Alucard so well, she saw the love in Ruby's eyes, the same love Miya holds for Alucard. But never once did Alucard look at her and Ruby the same way is what she realized. But he did look at one person like that, the person both her and Ruby didn't expect. Because Alucard looked at Granger with so much love. Granger the orphan, who barely shows up anywhere. The one who never speaks and he doesn't even show his face that much. And so when Ruby told Miya that Alucard and her were fake dating to make Granger jealous, Miya knew that it was time to let go. But it hurts a lot because she really thought that one day they would get married. The memories were haunting her everywhere she went so she packed her bags and moved away far way. She just hopes that Granger is worth it.

Guinevere always said that she didn't need love. She always said to everyone and to especially her brother Lancelot that she is too 'good' for a man, especially after Gusion left her for some sniper girl called Lesley. But then she got an unhealthy crush on Granger. It started as just a simple crush she thought he was cool and interesting and wanted to get to know him better. She heard that he rarely talked to anyone and that no one really knew him except for his best friend Claude. And when she heard that it got her excited to get to know him. It would be a challenge and she loved it. Guinevere never backs down from a challenge so she was determined to get to know him better and perhaps make Granger fall in love with her. But she didn't know that it would be so difficult to talk to him. It annoyed her because, to be honest, she thought it would be easier. She would complain to her friends Odette, Silvanna, Lunox, Esmeralda, and Wanwan about how she is sure that Granger loves her, but that he just doesn't want to confess. Lunox would just nod silently (she didn't talk that much) and let her complain. Silvanna would say that maybe he is just busy with his job. Odette would just comfort her and try to cheer her up. Esmeralda would just jokingly say that no secret is safe from her. Wanwan would try to cheer her up by talking about how cute Ling would look like in a skirt. Her friends did comfort her first, but lately, it made her angry. Because no matter what she did Granger didn't seem to love her.

And then the big news came to Guinevere. Esmeralda heard that Granger and Alucard were a couple, and Esmeralda never lies. All Guinevere could see was red when she heard it. She saw her friends concerned faces but she couldn't care less. She had to do something because no way is Granger gay and no way that he would fall in love with Alucard instead of her. But he saw it with her own eyes, she saw everything. She saw them kissing, cuddling, just looking at each other in love and she couldn't deny it anymore. They loved each other and that made her angry. She knew she needed to make them break up with each other. Guinevere was too deep in love and she wouldn't let another one slip away from her. So she spread rumors and she knew they worked. She could hear how Granger poured his heart out to Claude. And she couldn't help but feel happy because maybe now Granger would go back to her? But it never happened, no matter what she said or did to make Alucard look bad, they still were together. And she didn't understand it, how could their love be that strong? It wasn't possible! If the love of her love Gusion couldn't even stay with her how could Granger still be at Alucard?! It didn't make sense and slowly Guinevere couldn't see straight anymore. Suddenly she didn't understand anything, she couldn't see what's going on around her. She felt how she slowly went crazy and it scared her. She didn't mean to take it so far, she wanted to go back to her old self. But it felt like her whole world crashed and she was so scared. So when she had a mental breakdown and saw Alucard just casually walking there, she couldn't help it. It went all so fast, one second she was on the ground with tears in her eyes having a breakdown. The next thing she knew she saw Alucard not on the street anymore but in the middle of a highway. Her eyes widened when she saw how a truck crashed into him and how she stood a few meters away. Because she knew it was her fault. Guinevere remembered hows she turned around and saw Esmeralda with also her eyes wide open. That's the moment she knew nothing would be the same anymore. She remembered how she also pushed Esmeralda and she remembered how she just ran away to a place where no one could find her. Since then no one had seen Guinevere.

Lancelot always thought he knew his sister as good as he knows himself. But when he heard what happened to his good friend Alucard and that the cause Guinevere was. And he wondered where he did go wrong. Was he too pushy about his relationship with Odette? Did she get jealous? Was it really his fault? He knows that it was not him, but still, he couldn't help feeling this way. He wished he saw it earlier, the slow madness and Guinevere's crazy obsession. Lancelot could have helped her, but he failed as a brother. So the last thing he could do was paying a visit to the hospital where Alucard was lying, a bouquet in his arms to apologize for the actions of his sister. Guilt consumed his heart and he couldn't properly look at Alucard's eyes when he walked the room in. It was cold, dull and it looked like nobody even visited Alucard. Lancelot tighter his arms around the bouquet and put it slowly next to the almost lifeless body of his friend. He put a small card next to it and sighed when looking at his pale face. Did anyone even visit him? Did anyone even know he was here all alone? Did anyone really believe the lies and rumors his sister spread? Lancelot wishes he could prevent this, all of this mess. He wishes that everything could go back to how it was.

Esmeralda was curious, too curious and sneaky. It's a good way to know a lot of secrets and she knows a lot. She wrote it down in a very secret diary just in case she needs it and after what she saw what her close friend Guinevere did, she had to know what happened. She knew she kept a diary as well so in the middle of the night kept the restless Esmeralda the room of her former friend in. It took a bit longer than she expected but eventually, she found it, hidden in a magical flower chest. Curious as ever she flipped through it and her mouth open a bit of disbelieve. All the things she said about Alucard were lies and rumors! Immediately she felt guilty, so guilty for blindly believing everything Guinevere told. And Esmeralda should know that u shouldn't trust everything without evidence, but they are such good friends, why would she lie? It was foolish really and she couldn't help but did one thing she swore she would never do. For once she wouldn't expose the secrets and rumors from Guinevere. For once Esmeralda stayed silent.

Harith was confused, to say the least. In the last few months, he lived somewhere else and not in his home with his adopted dad Alucard and his friend or lover or whatever they are, Granger. Harith liked Granger a lot, the first time they met the older one immediately was soft for young Harith. They quickly became close and it felt like they were a small family, even though they claimed at that time they were only friends. But after a while, it grew and it was love and the small Harith couldn't be happier. He was always rooting for the two because he saw the love in their eyes from miles away. Everything went well for a few years, but then it changed. Rumors begin to spread about both of them, lies were hurting both of them. And although both of them loved each other, their communication wasn't always the best. So Harith saw with his own eyes how every time a new rumor came, both of them were hurting. He saw how they wanted to talk to each other so they it would be a lie, but their pride and ego were too high for them. They both didn't dare to actually talk to each other about their feelings and what was going inside their heads. Harith tried, he really tried to get them to talk to each other, but it was taking a toll on him too. Both of them knew it and so everybody started hurting more and more each day when all they have to do is to just get over their pride. Harith didn't know what happened in both of their pasts. He only knew they both lost their parents eventually and that they are emotionally not the most stable. At times like this, he wished he was older so he could comfort them better and just know what to do. But he was at the end of the day still a hopeless child who saw his little family getting ripped apart with the day. He wanted to scream in his dad's faces how they were lies but he couldn't do it for some reason. His voice never came out every time he tried and eventually, they both stopped listening. It was frustrating, to say the least.

And now he stood in front of an almost lifeless Alucard. Harith could only stare with widening eyes at the pale face that used to be full of color and stupid grins. He didn't fully process what happened yet, everything felt like a fever dream. The tears on his face dropped on Alucard's almost deadly cold hand. And Harith wondered how it all could go so wrong. He wondered if after this he will ever have a warm family again. Wondered if perhaps maybe the three of them never were meant to be happy. After all not everybody could be happy in the world, there need to be people who will be sad forever to keep balance, right? But Harith was fine with being unhappy as long as Granger and Alucard finally can see the light in life. The cold gray atmosphere in the room didn't help as well, It likes the whole world gave up on Alucard. But Harith didn't he knew it was lies, he just gotta prove it. 

So that's how he spends his days now, going to school, doing homework, visit Alucard and searched for clues. He slowly knew who the person was who spread the rumors, he suspected Guinevere Baroque but he wasn't completely sure why she would do it. But with each passing day, he felt himself getting more desperate as the chances of Alucard ever waking up became slimmer and slimmer. Granger didn't leave his room since the accident and Harith grew more and more anxious and worried. He just wanted to be happy, was it really that much to ask?

Every day he would come to their door and give some food. He would knock and ask some things of just talking about his day. Granger didn't answer but Harith could feel his presence there, so it did gave him a bit of comfort. Although he wished he would come out of his room. He can just walk in, but it felt like invading privacy. So he waited patiently but one day he had enough. Harith could feel like something bad is gonna happen. So without any warning, he stormed Granger and Alucard's room in. And immediately the whole room felt off, the feeling of warmth that was usually there was missing. Everything looked the same but felt off at the same time. Granger didn't look up to him, almost like he expected this every day and instead just looked at a picture of the three of them. And for the first time in a while, he heard Granger speak with a harsh voice.

'' What happened Harith? Where did it go so wrong?''

And he could hear every regret, every sadness just everything he felt in his life, right at that moment. Harith didn't want to ruin the moment, but the bad feeling in his gut became worse with the minute.

''We have to go the hospital, now Granger.'' 

His voice sounded different, more mature than it's supposed to be, but he felt like the time was running out. And for once Granger didn't make any comment about anything. He just nodded silently and followed the small boy too finally meet his faith after all this time.

Granger felt weird and out of place in the big hospital, especially because he didn't visit Alucard. He wanted to trust him, he really wanted too, but he was just confused, lost, and emotionally not stable. He didn't want Alucard to see a broken shell of a man he was, he didn't want to see what for the coward he really was. Now in front of his door, he wished he could go back, he wished he could just swallow his pride and just talk to him. He swore he would change after his parents died but here he was, still the same as ever. And nothing different compared to his younger self. He failed not only himself but others as well, Granger just was tired of being this way. He wishes he could just swallow his pride and just talk to him. He swore he would change after his parents died but here he was, still the same as ever. And nothing different compared to his younger self. He failed not only himself but others as well, Granger just was tired of being this way. He wishes he was a person that was worth other people's love. But he can't blame anyone but himself and that kinda hurt more. Because if he couldn't change how can they ever live happily? How can he ever deserve love?

He was about to knock, about to face himself and the other, about to really try to change when the door slammed wide open. A young woman with golden looking hair came out of the room with a sad frown on her face. Granger just wanted to ask what's wrong, but Harith spoke up.

''Where is my dad?''

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending :p


End file.
